Can't stop loving you
by SilentxLies
Summary: A short D18 fic written for Valentine's day based on the songCan't stop loving you by Phil Collins. Hibari is leaving and Dino is having ahard time dealing with it.


**A/N:** a short fic in honour of Valentine's day. It's not actually Valentine's day where I live yet, but I don't care.

Written for my Hibari, who I love the most, above all other living things 3 My life would be meaningless without you 3

**Warning(s):** two guys loving each other, a little sadness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, nor do I own the song Can't stop loving you (on which this fic is based)

* * *

"So," Dino started. He swallowed thickly before continuing. "You're leaving?"

"Yes herbivore, tomorrow morning," Hibari answered.

"It's been a while since you called me that," Dino pointed out.

"I don't care." Hibari looked away from Dino, not wanting to look him in the eye in case any emotion would show.

"Where are you going?"

"Namimori, obviously."

"Are you coming back?"

"Probably not," Hibari answered truthfully, not wanting to give his lover false hope. "I'll be stationed in Namimori for at least two years."

"I'll miss you Kyoya."

"I know…"Okay, he did not mean to say that. Why was he so incapable of showing affection? Why couldn't he say 'I'll miss you too'?

"It's okay, that's just how life goes, right?" Dino smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hibari hated himself for taking away that precious sparkle from those warm, brown eyes.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Dino asked.

"I just need some space and when Sawada Tsunayoshi offered me this option, I just had to take it. I need some time to think," Hibari answered, shocked by his own honesty.

"What did I do?" Dino looked serious.

"You're too affectionate herbivore," Hibari said coldly.

"Oh, okay…"

That was it. The end of their conversation. It was after dinner and the two males were still sitting at the dining table, now both avoiding one another's gaze. Suddenly Hibari got up.

"I'm going to bed," he said before walking away towards their shared bedroom. Dino just sat there, not knowing what to do and feeling sad, because he was the reason Hibari was going. He didn't want to go upstairs to face his lover, for he wanted to hug his skylark so badly, but the latter already found him too affectionate. What could he do? he was going to lose the one he loved most and all he did was say that he'd miss him. What an idiot he was. He knew the other wouldn't care about that, but he had still hoped… No, this wasn't going to continue like this. He would let him go and he would fake a smile while doing so. That was the best thing he could do, right?

When Dino went to sleep later, he didn't notice that Hibari was still awake. He lay down in bed after changing, his back facing Hibari's back. Dino kept thinking, not able to sleep. How could I let it get this far? Where did I go wrong? Why is he going to leave me?

In the meantime Hibari had trouble sleeping as well. Memories were haunting him. Memories about him and Dino, happy memories. Memories of walking hand in hand, hugging, kissing, love making. What was he trying to get away from so badly? The affection? He wasn't sure. Maybe he just wanted to have some time away to see whether being alone still appealed to him more than being together with the bucking horse. It didn't matter though. He would figure it out while he was away, because there was no turning back now. He had made an agreement with Tsunayoshi Sawada, that he would stay in Japan for at least two years to investigate some suspicious activity near Namimori. 'Two years ought to be enough to think everything through,' Hibari thought as he was finally ready to actually go to sleep. When he fell into the blissful pit of unconsciousness, Dino was still awake thinking.

Why didn't he give me a warning? Why didn't he tell me I was going too far and that he might leave if I'd continue like that? Why doesn't he love me?

Silently, Dino started crying. Big, silent tears stained his cheeks. He stopped his body from shaking, since he knew it would wake Hibari up. His breath remained steady as he tried to fall asleep. The only evidence of him crying were the tears on his cheeks and his bloodshot eyes. How he wished Kyoya didn't have to leave.

The next morning Dino woke up late, only to find a note on his bedside table:

_I really have to go, or I'll miss my flight._

_I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to write you this note._

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, but as I said, I didn't want to wake you up._

_I made you some breakfast, it's in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it._

_See you in a few years._

_Bye Dino,_

_Hibari Kyoya._

He read it once, twice, three times before he got the message. Hibari had gone away, knowing they wouldn't see one another for years and all he had done was leave him a note. A note! He hadn't even had the decency to wake him up and say goodbye. Or was it just that he was so sick of Dino that he didn't want to talk to him? Possibly, probably.

The following two years were hell for the Cavallone boss. Not only was he busy during the days, he couldn't sleep during the nights. He had difficulty falling asleep and if he finally had, he would be haunted by nightmares. The dreams would start in the perfect setting, only him and Kyoya. Then things would start to change and at the end of every dream Kyoya would leave, a different reason every time. Dino would wake up, soaked in sweat and on the verge of tears every night. He was glad nobody had ever found him like that and he was planning on keeping it that way. He would get up, take a shower and get to work. It went like that every single day.

Until it was time for the skylark to return to his horse. Dino was awaiting him at the airport. He stood there, seemingly proud and strong, but he felt small, waiting for the aeroplane to land. Eventually it did and Hibari came out of it. Dino felt something inside him fall into place, something he hadn't noticed was missing before it had come back to him. What he didn't know, was that Hibari felt the exact same thing.

Hibari walked up to Dino and put his arms around the latter's neck. Dino put his arms around Hibari's waist, finally feeling the body against his that he had wanted to feel for so long.

"I shouldn't have left you Dino, I missed you," Kyoya whispered in Dino's ear.

Dino bent down slightly as Kyoya leaned upwards. Their lips met and they kissed like only two lovers who haven't seen each other for two years can.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated (but flames without good reasons are not)~ ^^


End file.
